


13 beaches

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Greece, M/M, Summer, Summer Vacation, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: Dom and the boys take a summer vacation to Greece.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 3





	13 beaches

As Dom steped off the plane he could smell the warm Grecian breeze and ocean waves as the sun shone brightly down on him taning his plale skin. 

"It's so beautiful here I cant wait to explore,"Dom exclaimed as he turned twards his gutiarst Adam who was walking along side him in the direction of the airport entrance so they could claim their luggage. 

Ya it realy is, Adam said with a smile as they entred the busy airport Dom walked closer to Adam in an attempt to not get lost which is something that their photroghper Tom had already done. 

Adam heard his phone buzz and answered it, "where the heck are you guys," asked a panacked Tom. "We are headed to the baggage claim," Adam responded "oh good I am already there," Tom spoke.

Damm you walk fast Dom replied as Adam hung up the phone and made his way over to the baggage claim to meet Tom. 

Once they got their luggage the trio boarded a cab that took them to their air B&B that was situated in a calm tucked away part of the busy city of Athens Greece. 

There were three rooms in their Air B&B one for each of them a kicthen, living room, pool and large bathroom "this is so nice,"Dom exclaimed as he placed his bags on his bed and poked his head into each of the rooms. 

Dom stoped in Adams room where the scotish gutiarist was a puting his things away and tuneing his gutiar "damm look at how big that window is,"Dom chirped as he walked over to the large curtianed window with a balcony in Adams room.

Adam looked up and smiled at the boy who was looking out of the window and twards the beautiful city that they would be staying in for the week. 

"I can see everything from here,"Dom shouted with excitment Adam couldnt help but smile at the entergetic boy he loved how excited Dom was twards the simplest things in life. 

"So what do you tow want to do first,"Tom asked as he stood in the middle of Adam's bedroom door well I am kinda hungry right now can we get something to eat, Dom asked. 

"Sure any idea of where we should go,"Tom questioned "I know a place its called Bandiera and should be around here some were," Adam spoke as he stood up and put on his shoes.

"Allright Bandiera it is then,"Tom replied as he beckoned Dom to put on his shoes and folow he and Adam out of their Air B&B...........


End file.
